The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
by hoosierdaddy184
Summary: This is story of Majora's Mask in novel form. Everyone wrote about Ocarina of Time but nobody did Majora's Mask so i decided to write about it. It starts from the beginning and will hopefully make it to the end


Disclaimer- I obviously don't own Zelda or these characters or else I would be very rich

**The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask**

_In the land of Hyrule, there  
echoes a legend. A legend held  
dearly by the Royal Family that  
tells of a boy... _

A boy who,  
after battling evil and saving  
Hyrule, crept away from the land  
that had made him a legend...

Done with the battles he once  
waged across time, he embarked  
on a journey. A secret and  
personal journey...

A journey in search of a  
beloved and invaluable friend...

A friend with whom he parted  
ways when he finally fulfilled his  
heroic destiny and took his place  
among legends...

Deep in the heart of a wood that had no name, the silhouette of a young boy on a horse trudged through the underbrush. Thick shrouds of grey smoke flooded the lonely wood. A soft rain fell from the sky only leaving enough water to lightly coat the tough looking grass. It seemed completely lifeless except for the boy on the horse. The boy appeared to be only half alive, like he just got the wind knocked out of him so severely that he could not breathe. He was wearing a strange green tunic that was not native to this part of the world. On top of the boy's head sat an outlandish green hat. It looked like a windsock, long and narrow down to his neck, as it parted his thick locks of golden hair. He had a strong steel shield on his back with the symbol of a far off land named Hyrule engraved into the metal. A small sword sat in its sheath strapped across his back. To any normal person, the sword would have been only a large dagger, but to this strange looking little boy, it was big enough to be wielded as a sword. In fact, everything the boy owned seemed to be just a little too small for a normal person; right down to his horse. The horse looked exhausted as if it had been running for weeks. It was a young female but not quite old enough to be a mare. She was a deep bronze color with a dab of creamy white on her muzzle.

"Come on girl, just a little bit farther," the boy barely mumbled. He had been saying this for miles and he was so tired that he did not even know he was saying it anymore. The horse was equally tired as she did not bother to listen to his words of encouragement any more.

All of a sudden the boy saw in front of him what he thought was the reason for his journey.

"Navi?" he said slowly while rubbing his eyes.

Up ahead there was a soft white light. The horse seemed not to have noticed the light as she kept trudging on wishing the rain would fall harder so she could have a drink.

"Navi, over here," the boy whispered hoarsely with all his might hoping the light could hear him.

After a few minutes, it seemed as if the light did notice the poor couple because it started to float towards them. The boy rubbed his eyes again, trying to focus them and see if his hope and turned into a reality. He was only half conscious, so rubbing his eyes did not do much for him, but as it drew closer, the boy recognized the light as a female fairy. He did not, however, know if it was _his_ fairy. It had been six months since the boy had last seen his friend.

"Tael, Skullkid, over here. I think I found something," the fairy cried into the woods behind her.

A soft purple light emerged from behind a tree along with a scarecrow looking boy wearing a strange mask. The purple light was undoubtedly another fairy. It was quite strange to find two fairies together with only one person anywhere on the earth, but being in these dark woods made it even stranger. If the boy had been at full strength, he would have realized that these fairies were not the ones he was looking for, and that something was wrong with these two fairies and one strange looking boy. The boy on the horse looked up and thought he remembered the scarecrow looking boy from somewhere but he just told himself it must have been a dream.

The purple fairy and boy in the mask drew closer and the boy on his horse grew curious. He wanted to know where he had seen this strange person before and he wanted to know if he had finally found his long lost friend. Apparently all this mystery and his poor condition had helped him forget about his tired horse. She did not see the two fairies or the boy in the mask and as she looked up she became startled.

"Easy girl, it's just Navi and some friends, don't panic," the boy mistakenly tried to calm his horse.

She was, however, too scared to listen to him even if she had been in full awareness. Fear shown through her large amber eyes and she reared up into the air in fright. As she did this, her young rider went flying off her back into a wet clump of ferns. Between his previous exhaustion and this new trauma his body had to go through, the boy fell unconscious instantly. The horse settled down as she felt the weight of her rider lift from her back and she looked down at him almost as if to say "I'm sorry".

"I wonder if he has anything valuable," asked the boy with the mask.

"Pat him down so we can find out. We've been out here for days and I want to go back to town," complained the purple fairy.

The scarecrow-looking boy with the mask crept up to the unconscious body and started patting around.

"There's not much here except for a little sword and shield," said the masked boy. "Wait, here's something."

From within the unconscious body's tunic the masked boy took out a strange blue instrument. It appeared to be a hard potato with holes drilled into it to make notes.

"It's an ocarina!" exclaimed the white fairy. "We better get out of here, it looks like he's waking up."

Sure enough, the boy was starting to get up when the boy in the masked leapt up with what seemed like supernatural skill and got on the horse. The boy made a jump for his horse and for the scarecrow boy, but he only got his feet. The poor horse got startled again and she started running for her life with her owner dangling along side her, holding onto the scarecrow boy's shoe. The forest ground was hard and full of rocks as the poor boy rode along it. Sticks and rocks pierced his skin with a fresh stream of red blood emerging from his left calf, but this boy was determined. He rode alongside the ground like this for a good one hundred feet before a tree stump dislodged him from his horse. The boy looked up and saw his horse enter an overgrown hollowed out log.

By this time the boy was in his full senses and alert for anything. He drew out his short sword and prepared his shield for battle. Bravely, the boy entered into the unknown of the pitch black log. Bugs swarmed the inside of the log and the boy felt repulsed running through.

At the other end of the log was a clearing with a cave entrance. It looked very dark and foreboding but the boy had no choice. His horse was in there and so was his prized ocarina. The boy sprinted ahead not paying attention to his surroundings and as he entered the cave he fell into a deep hole. Time seemed to stand still as he plunged into the eternal darkness. There was absolutely nothing to grab onto as the boy fell through the hole. The walls were perfectly smooth as he tried desperately to grab hold of something.

"This is the end," he thought to himself as he fell. "As soon as I hit the bottom, it's all over."

He was wrong, of course, because when he finally hit the bottom of the pit he landed on a soft pink flower. The center of the flower was hollowed out as if someone could crawl into it if they knew what they were doing. This helped to break the free fall he had just been in. Surrounding the water on all sides was water. He was trapped in the middle of this island with nowhere to go. As the boy looked up he saw the masked boy with the two fairies on either side of him. His horse was nowhere.

"Where is my horse," he demanded of the masked boy.

"Don't worry," he said, "I did you a favor in disposing of that wretched thing."

"You what…" the boy said in half fury, half astonishment.

"That's right little boy, your precious horse is gone so why don't you run off and cry."

Many emotions ran through the boy's head at this time. He had loved his horse and had traveled many places with her. She had grown into his best friend with whom he had shared everything with. They had fought side by side against evil across the land and know she was gone, all gone.

"Tell me what you have done with her or prepare to fight me," the boy threatened his new enemy.

"A fight it is," and in the blink of an eye a jet black light went soaring at the boy. He tried to pull out his shield in time, but was not fast enough. The light hit him and an excruciating pain traveled through his body. His head was on fire and it felt as if he would never think again. A sound resonated throughout his entire body. It was the sound of bushes rustling and it was the worst pain he had ever experienced. Things became cloudy and the boy wanted to just lie down and die on top of his pink flower. The boy knelt down and looked at his reflection in the water. What he saw there sent hot prickly stings of horror through his body and he passed out again.


End file.
